


Inconvenient Places, Inconvenient Times

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: Just a short little Hattercrow drabble I wrote at like 2 a.m.





	Inconvenient Places, Inconvenient Times

This was the worst possible time for Jon to have a panic attack. There was no doubt about it. Hiding in an alley with the Mad Hatter, being shot at by cops, breathing hard and clutching a large bag of stolen cash was not a good place to have a panic attack. His thin frame began to shake and his grey eyes welled up. The gunshots had made him flashback to the night his father had injected him with the fear toxin. Jonathan had heard gunshots about a hundred times between then and now, but for some reason, the shots echoed in his mind only like they had that night. "Jonathan! Come on, son!" The memory of his father's voice thundered in his ears. "Nonononono... not now... not now..." Jonathan hissed, his gloved hands trembling. Jervis pulled back from peaking past the alley wall. "We're pinned down. Nygma is coming to get us but we might be here for a bit." Looking over to his Scarecrow-like friend, concern shown on Jervis' face. "Jon! Oh no." He hurried over to Jon. Jonathan was stammering and shuddering. The hypnotist hurried over and helped his friend remove the burlap gloves and mask so he could breathe. "Calm down, calm down, calm down. It's ok, it's ok." He tried to assure Jon. Noise pounding through his mind, tears began to roll down Jonathan's face. "Help... help me... it's the Scarecrow-" Jonathan breathed tearfully. The hallucinations he'd had of the old scarecrow in his yard that night were all coming back with sudden intensity. The young man began shaking harder and fell against Jervis, gripping at the sleeves of his jacket. "It's ok. It's ok. Calm down, Ali- Jonathan. Calm down." Jervis said, trying to keep his voice level. He'd barely realized that he almost called Jon by his sister's name. Jonathan began to breathe a bit slower and he shook less. "J-, Jervis." Jon murmured, concentrating on the taller man's voice. "Jon. It's ok. Calm down." The Mad Hatter said quietly. Jonathan took a deep breath. He'd stopped trembling and the noise had stopped blaring through his mind. "Are you alright? Are you- are you ok?" Jervis asked softly. He slowly nodded. "I... I think that I'm alright." Jon said, tears still staining his pale face. He didn't remove his arms from Jervis', still clutching onto the other man. "Good. Good." Jervis smiled softly. He carefully lifted one of his gloved hands to Jon's face and gently wiped away the Scarecrow's tears. Jonathan looked up, a small, almost hopeful smile on his face. He got a little closer to Jervis, their noses almost touching. Jonathan pressed a kiss to Jervis' lips. Startled, the taller man froze in place. Jonathan stopped and pulled away, mistaking the lack of response for rejection. "Oh no. I'm sorry, I-" Jervis cut off Jonathan with another kiss. Jonathan's hands fluttered up Jervis' back, curling into the other man's long, messy hair. They stayed in place, tangled together until the sound of a car pulling up startled them both, jumping apart. "Well, it's about time!" The Riddler said from the driver's seat of a black car. "Ed!" Jonathan exclaimed in surprise. Edward rolled his eyes at them. "As happy as I am the two of you have finally come to your very gay senses, we have to leave. Whether by getaway car or by GCPD cop car is up to you!" The green-clad man shouted. Jonathan picked up his gloves, fallen burlap hood and the bag of cash and jogged down the alley, climbing into the backseat of the car. Jervis followed him, sighing to himself. "Well, hello. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Edward said sarcastically. Jervis rolled his eyes and Jonathan simply pulled his hood back on, covering up his smudged black eye makeup. "Well, I guess I'm third-wheeling you two from now on." Ed acknowledged with a smirk.


End file.
